nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Karl August von Sachsen
Karl August of Saxony ("Karl Auguste") (1344 - 1400) was the husband of Queen Blanche I of Arendaal and thus the Prince Consort of Arendaal and Suionia between and 1388 and his death in 1402. Karl August was much older than his beautiful bride, with an age difference of 25 years between the two. The match was engineered by Karl's brother, Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian IV, whose own wife was Blanche's aunt Viveka of Arendaal. Maximilian wanted to further the Empire's alliance with the Aren King, King Edvard II, who ruled both the Kingdoms of Arendaal and Suionia in a personal union. The Emperor proposed his son as a suitor for the young Aren Queen. Blanche's grandfather King Edvard II, however, was unwilling to let her marry such a close relation (a first cousin), especially given the opposition of Blanche's father, Crown Prince Lief, to such matches. The proposal was thus declined. Intent on a marriage, however, Maximilian IV pressed the suit and put forth his younger brother, the widowed Karl August, as a potential suitor. With favourable terms proposed, Edvard II consented to the match. Karl August and Blanche were married in 1388, shortly before she came to the throne. Karl August of Saxony was made "Prince of Kronhielm" upon his marriage. This was the basis for the House of Kronhielm, the branch of the Kapetien Dynasty that would rule Arendaal once Karl and Blanche's son, Niklaas III came to power in 1408. He wielded great influential during his wife's reign, particularly with regards to her rule in Suionia. Little is known of the details of their marriage except for the great political influence Karl enjoyed. Among the letters written between Karl and his brother the Emperor, he refers to his wife more than once as "a pearl of great price". Family, Marriage and Children Prince Karl August of Saxony married the much younger Queen Regent Blanche I of Arendaal and Suionia in 1388. Their children included: *Niklaas III of Arendaal (1389 - 1424) - who succeeded his mother as ruler of Arendaal and Suionia in 1408 *Kristine of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire (b. 1394) - Consort of Emperor Beniamino VI of the Talemantine Empire Siblings * Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian IV - brother Other Royal Relations * Viveka of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - sister-in-law (his brother Emperor Maximilian IV's wife) and wife's aunt * Nissa of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - sister-in-law (wife's sister). Consort of Jean V of Montelimar * Anna of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law * Crown Prince Lief of Arendaal - father-in-law * Martha of Anglyn, Princess of Arendaal - mother-in-law * Edvard II of Arendaal - grandfather-in-law * Louise of Montelimar, Queen of Arendaal - grandmother-in-law *Catharina of Batavie, Queen of Arendaal – Edvard II’s second wife * Madeleine I of Arendaal – grand daughter * Rikissa of Arendaal, Duchess of Franken - wife's aunt. Consort of Thomas IV von Franken Ancestors Ancestors ' |2= Holy Germanic Emperor Lothar II |3= Holy Germanic Empress |4= Holy Germanic Emperor Lothar I |5= Holy Germanic Empress |6= x |7= x |8= Holy Germanic Emperor Friedrich I* |9= Holy Germanic Empress |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian III |17= Holy Germanic Empress |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} *'Note':Friedrich I was the brother of Immanuelle of Saxony, Queen of Arendaal* See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *List of Emperors of Wiese *History of Wiese *Suionia *Union of Bergen Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:History of Wieserreich Category:Historical Royals of Wieserreich Category:Wieserreicher Royalty